Evades
Nunong is the guardian of the legendary Tree of Life (Maalamat na Puno ng Buhay) in Old Etheria. Appearance Evades has a long beard and onion-shaped hairstyle. Personality Evades is deemed as a grouch in order to prevent anyone from taking a fruit from the Tree of Life. Despite being an Etherian, he opted to worship Emre where he is an instrument to help Lira restore her original form. Due to his long age, he is perhaps one of the wisest Encantados in the whole Encantadia. History He is one of the existing Encantados who personally witnessed the rise and fall of Old Etheria. He was possibly a cleric during the First Etherian WarNoel Layon Flores. Agua deems him ungenerous, for he sent her away when she tried to pick up a fruit from the tree without permission. Evades later agrees to give Agua a fruit, but warns her of possible side effects. Alena returned to Evades to obtain a fruit, in the hope that it might revive her son Kahlil, but Evades said it would not work on the dead. Evades meets Lira (Kambi) and Mira and he tells Lira to take a fruit in order to restore her original form. Evades is the only known Encantado who is exempted from Ether's memory curse about Lira, but it may be said that Emre himself had instructed him to give Lira a fruit, in a dream. After many years, Evades personally went to Cassiopea in order to congratulate her for almost attaining her goal to become a Bathaluman. Cassiopea thanked Evades and wondered what made him come to her abode; Evades revealed that he was warned through a dream that Ether is planning something involving Cassiopea - a bad omenEpisode 149. Lira and Mira later went to the Tree of Life to meet Evades again. They asked him if a dead Encantados would revive by eating the fruit from Tree of Life, however Evades answered to them that those who are dead cannot be eaten the fruit from the Tree of Life within Encantadia, however a dead Encantado might eat the mysterious fruit from the Mother Tree, which is located at the Garden of Life in Devas in order to grant second life, but there are side effects of this method like giving up the powers, memories and appearance. This said method that Evades explained to them is called Sarkosi (or reincarnation).Episode 159 Pirena went to Evades and he gives her a warning about the possible danger. Andora has stabbed Evades to death. Abilities Powers Evades can use the ivictus and has the power to banish anyone that approaches his tree. Weaponry He wields a magical staff that can shoot energy projectiles. Relatives Trivia *Evades confirms that he is an Etherian in Episode 178. Version differences *Evades was portrayed by Chinggoy Alonzo in 2005-2006 series. *In the original series, Evades was the half-brother of Hera Barkus of Sensa and Hera Memen of Sensa. *In the original series, Evades had taken care of Cassiopea. *In the original series, Evades had participated in the Etherian war. *In the original series, Evades, along with Cassiopea, was killed by Arkrey, who was tasked by Ether to kill the diwatas' most powerful allies. References